Closer
by Raine K. Grayson
Summary: Songfic inspired by 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Blaine and Sebastian, who, unbeknownst to the other  or at least, as far as Blaine knows , end up at the same college, meet up on the dance floor.


**A/N:** This is of course, very graphic. Don't say I didn't warn you! Some Seblaine song-smut I had to get out of my system so I could enjoy Klaineing again. No real proof-reading, just a warning, so feel free to bring up any glaringly obvious mistakes.

_Lyrics are from 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails._

Blaine was so _fucking _drunk. He moved in time with the music, which felt like it had become part of his very being, like every pump of the bass was shooting electricity through his veins, his heart beating in time with the tempo. He didn't even know he could get this drunk. He barely knew where he was. He knew he was at an open Fraternity party in the basement of his dorm building. He knew he was on the dance floor. Nothing else mattered to him, because he knew that as long as he stayed where he was, he could dance like this for as long as he wanted, and that's all Blaine really wanted to do. He wanted to keep feeling this music. Fuck, he didn't even know what this song was-And that was a rarity for Blaine-but it was so fucking _awesome._

_You let me violate you…  
>You let me desecrate you…<em>

God, this was so raunchy. People didn't listen to this kind of music in Ohio. California was so different from his home-town and, up until right then, while he was listening to this dirty, mind-blowingly amazing song on this dance floor, it had secretly made Blaine a little uncomfortable. His heart belonged to New York; to that city that never slept, and, most importantly, where Kurt was. But this college was so perfect for him and gave him a full scholarship and he and Kurt both knew that if he had sacrificed a chance like this just so they could be together they'd both regret the decision. They would always have each other, no matter how many miles separated them, and, though it was hard to live without the person he had spent nearly every waking hour with in Ohio, he had made more music in the past 3 months than he had in his entire high school career.

California was so free and…flamboyant and he couldn't walk down the street without being stared at. It was nice to never have to worry about who did and didn't know about your sexuality, but Blaine was so used to being persecuted and having to hide it away that it made him fear the openness.

But it was tonight, right now, that Blaine thought he was starting to get it. Oh, he'd have to get Kurt down here. He'd love it. They'd dance together to this crazy new music for hours. He smiled wryly to himself at the thought. And then they'd go back to his dorm room and fuck like they've never fucked before. He'd have Kurt in California in all the ways he was scared to try in Ohio, and it would be so fucking good for both of them. He couldn't wait.

He felt someone begin to dance up against him, and Blaine didn't even open his eyes, blindly grinding back. His mind was still on Kurt and sex and this song; he didn't care who it was, as long as they could dance. And oh god, they could dance. Their body understood the music like Blaine's body understood it and he desperately struggled to push their bodies closer together. The body pushed back, put their arms over Blaine's shoulders and tangled their fingers into Blaine's hair. And shit, it felt like he was the drums and they were the guitar and Blaine couldn't help but be turned on. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he pried open his eyes to see that the body belonged to none other than Sebastian Smythe.

_You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you<em>

Stumbling backward, Blaine cursed under his breath and he didn't even have to look to know that he was giving Blaine that same little devious home-wrecker smile. Sebastian had been the cause of many-a fight for Kurt and Blaine simply because the asshole couldn' t understand that he was in a relationship. It had borderlined on stalking, but Blaine didn't know who to turn to because he didn't want to flaunt the fact that he had been to gay bars while he was underage, which was where they had normally ended up meeting. He had somehow gotten Blaine's number, probably from Wes or David who hadn't suspected his intentions, and sent Blaine some of the dirtiest messages he had ever read, and that included the ones he shared with Kurt. And one night, him and Kurt had been playfully going through each other's phones and Blaine had forgotten that they were there and Kurt ran off and didn't talk to him for the rest of the week, convinced that he was being cheated on.

Which wasn't the case. Blaine would never cheat on Kurt. He was the love of his life. And when he had moved to California the last thing he had on his mind was Sebastian Smythe…Until he realized that they had both ended up in the same college and they were going to be dorm mates. Blaine had actually cried when he found out. The distance from Kurt was going to be enough of a strain on their relationship, now he had to deal with the fact that Sebastian would always be in the background. Kurt had convinced him to go to the dean and try and get their rooms changed, but even after Blaine had told him about how he had been harassed by Sebastian, they wouldn't. Money was always an issue, apparently.

It hadn't been bad so far, however. Sebastian had arrived a month later than most of the students since he had gone on some pretentious tour with the Warblers Blaine didn't like to think about because honestly, he was jealous. Class kept them busy enough and while Sebastian had constantly pestered Blaine to come out to get coffee with him and always had to be right up next to him when he studied, he hadn't tried to climb into Blaine's bed or anything. But just because they were, in a tense, awkward way, friends didn't mean he was going to let the old Warbler put his arms around him.

Sebastian didn't care, though. He had sidled back over, dancing close, but not with, Blaine. He felt their shoulders rub up against each other a few times and Blaine didn't really want to be dancing around him, but he didn't think he could stop. How much had he drank? It was bad that he couldn't remember. More than 7 shots. How was he even _alive?_He had never been to a frat party before and knew that when people drank here, they drank with the intent of passing out. This was certainly the most drunk he had ever been. And oh, he knew that he'd regret it in the morning, but right now it felt so damn good.

"What's a matter, Blaine? Too close for comfort?" Sebastian cooed in his ear, and Blaine's nostrils flared. He wasn't going to let this dick ruin his night. Turning so that they faced each other, Blaine looked his roommate straight in the eyes, staring him down.

"Listen, Sebastian. You know I don't want-" He was cut off by Sebastian sliding his body right up against Blaine's, pushing his ass hard up against Blaine's crotch and undulating into him. Drums. Guitar. Damn, he was a good dancer.

_(Help me...)_

"You say that, but you don't mean it." Sebastian said, raising his hands up over his head and twirling them like they were the fucking lyrics and arching his back so that his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder and he was still grinding his ass into him and looking into his face at the same time. "We're talking about two different things, Anderson. You don't want to cheat on your boyfriend, sure, but that doesn't mean you don't want _me."_Blaine felt the heat rise in his cheeks because, even though every rational bone in his body was telling him to back off and punch this sonovabitch right in the dick, he stayed right there and let Sebastian move with him.

_I broke apart my insides_

Was he right? He had never slept with anyone other than Kurt before, and he couldn't say he hadn't thought about what it would be like with someone else. Maybe he was only thinking this way because he was drunk. Maybe he'd let himself dance with him, just this once. It was going to make things complicated, but Blaine could handle it, and Kurt would never have to know. Choosing not to respond to Sebastian's remarks (or perhaps just forgetting he had even said them), Blaine pushed back into the other student with a newfound liquid confidence, letting his hands travel down and resting his palms on Sebastian's waist, rocking with him and against him and _fuck_, he hoped this song would never end.

_(Help me...)  
>I've got no soul to sell<br>(Help me...)_

Sebastian untangled them long enough to turn around, pressing their chests together. Blaine could see how wide Sebastian was smiling, and it wasn't his normal little smirk, either. He was grinning widely, proudly, like he had captured some prize. "How much have you drank?" Sebastian called to him over the music, and it took a lot for Blaine to focus on the question and not the fact that their groins were grinding together so hard he thought he might get a burn from the rubbing of his pants up against him.

"A lot." Blaine blurted out, his sloppy voice saying more than the actual words. Sebastian laughed softly into his ear. "Good. Maybe you'll be drunk enough not to notice." Blaine blinked at him. "Notice what?" Sebastian flashed that painfully write grin at him, moving his lips closer to Blaine's ear until they were practically touching.

"That you've gotten me so hot and bothered, Blaine, and there's no way I can hide it."

Blaine didn't even have to look down. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before, but where their crotches touched there was a length of hardness between them. Only Sebastian would get an erection on the dance floor and stay there. Blaine swallowed hard, not really sure how to deal with the situation, so instead he decided to ignore it. Which didn't work well at all, because Sebastian made a point to highlight the fact that he was so turned on, slapping his hands onto Blaine's hips and grinding his erection into Blaine's thigh. Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's ear again

_The only thing that works for me  
>Help me get away from myself,<em>

"Enjoying yourself? I'd love to show you more, sexy." He felt Sebastian flit his tongue against his earlobe, and his whole body shuddered. He missed being touched like that. He hadn't been in so long, and it showed, because that little nibble was all it took for Blaine to harden as well. Blushing profusely, he pulled away again, distancing himself from the other boy and finally moving to step off the dance floor. Things were getting too sexual too quickly, and that's not what Blaine wanted.

"I…I just wanted to dance." Blaine said as he realized Sebastian was following him, undeterred.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't here you over the music." Sebastian was right up against him, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and stepping with Blaine. "Are you going back to the dorm? I think that's a great idea." Blaine swatted Sebastian away clumsily, moving a little faster. Sebastian had to be drunk as well – He hadn't ever been _this _persistent. Sebastian dropped his hands, but didn't leave his side. He would have gone somewhere else other than the dorms, but he was too drunk to remember anywhere else. Besides, he was tired, and Sebastian knew better than to bother him in the college student's sacred spot; their bed. However as he continued to try and make his way there, Blaine realized it was a good thing Sebastian had stuck around. He almost fell on the stairs more than once, which probably would have ended in a busted lip if Sebastian hadn't been there to catch him, and took more than one blatantly wrong turn that Sebastian willingly corrected him on. It had been such an adventure to traverse the building that almost an hour had passed by the time they finally got to their door, and Sebastian had resorted to half-dragging Blaine, who had one arm slung over the other boy's and was laughing as Sebastian sang pop songs, painfully out of tune.

"You're so bad when you're drunk." Blaine snorted as Sebastian swung open their door and let Blaine topple inside. Blaine steadied himself by leaning on his desk chair, fumbling for his phone to see if Kurt had called or texted him while he was partying. But before he could find it, Blaine was suddenly up against the wall of their room and Sebastian's lips were crushed against his. His sounds of protest being muffled by Sebastian's mouth, Blaine shoved his roommate away roughly, his face contorting with disgust.

"What the fuck?" He nearly shouted, but Sebastian wasted no time in moving himself closer again, taking Blaine's face in both of his hands and slamming him just as roughly back into the wall.

"I know I'm bad when I'm drunk. I'm so fucking naughty. Forget everything, Blaine, just for the night. I've wanted you since the moment I met you, let me have you tonight." Blaine had opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian shoved his tongue eagerly between his lips and kissed Blaine hard. He kept his body tightly up against Blaine's as he squirmed to move away, intent on getting what he wanted. Sebastian grinded his open mouth over Blaine's, refusing to let Blaine close his own; keeping his tongue deep as he continued to kiss him. Blaine felt so many emotions rise to his surface in the stretch of the kiss, from wanting to scream and cry to wanting to kick the living shit out of this asshole until he bled, to actually considering his offer. He still was hard, and Sebastian was harder up against him, and the idea almost excited him. Blaine didn't know what he was doing.

Sebastian broke away for a moment to look at Blaine, not taking his hands off of Blaine's face, and looked the other boy straight in the eyes. "Fuck you." Blaine spat. Sebastian's lips, which were now slightly swollen and visibly wet from the kiss, curled into a grin. "Sounds like a plan." Blaine literally growled, but instead of fighting his way out of Sebastian's grasp he raised his own hands up to Sebastian's cheeks, holding him steady as he slammed him with a kiss of his own, determined to be even more fiercely passionate than Sebastian was. The old Warbler eagerly responded, opening his mouth wide and dropping his own hands down to Blaine's hips, digging his nails into Blaine's side. Blaine thrusted into Sebastian and Sebastian thrusted back, and they were both very aware of the other's labored breathing and the moans that were catching in throats that neither would let themselves emit. A new kind of music, Blaine thought as Sebastian pulled away from the kiss to suck and nip his earlobe. It felt good, it felt so fucking good. Sebastian had a talented tongue, but he refused to let Sebastian know it. This wasn't love-making. This was a war.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…  
>I wanna feel you from the inside…<em>

Blaine had a pretty good arsenal of his own, though. Finally letting go of Sebastian's face and noticing just how flushed he had made him, Blaine shoved his hands quickly underneath Sebastian's shirt, grabbing at the small of Sebastian's back and tugging him in closer. He had wanted to graze his teeth against Sebastian's neck, but Sebastian seemed to read his mind because he swiftly moved his lips from Blaine's ear to the sensitive spot underneath Blaine's jawline and he had to clench his eyes shut and rock his body into Sebastian's to keep himself from vocalizing. How the fuck did he find that spot so quickly? It had taken Kurt months to discover it. Blaine shivered and clawed at Sebastian's back as he worked his tongue deeper into the flesh, flicking and biting and sucking, his breath hot and moist against Blaine's ear.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Blaine let his hands travel downwards and he cupped Sebastian's ass with tight hands. And even though he felt Sebastian shudder at the feeling, he obviously knew how to play this game and didn't let anything but a breathy gasp reach his lips.

"I knew you had a wild side." Sebastian cooed hoarsely into Blaine's neck. Blaine pushed himself from the wall and knocked Sebastian up against his desk in response, throwing him into the chair and leaning over him to overpower Sebastian's neck, throwing his hands up through Sebastian's hair and running his rough kisses in circles around the other boy's collarbone and jaw. Blaine saw Sebastian clench his fists tightly on the armrests of the chair and was pleased with himself. _I can make men squirm too, Sebastian._

_My whole existence is flawed…  
>You get me closer to God…<em>

Blaine wondered for a moment if the people who had paired Sebastian and him up to share a dorm had known they were gay, and that they could fuck like this. The thought then made Blaine realize that no, they weren't fucking yet, but fucking sounded like a brilliant idea and it made his dick so hard it almost hurt. Blaine pulled his hands out of Sebastian's hair and realized that, once more, Sebastian seemed to have read his mind and already has his hands on Blaine's jeans, unbuttoning them with an almost unbelievable ease. How many men had Sebastian slept with? He must be a god in bed by now…Blaine flashed his hungry eyes up at Sebastian's reddened lips and felt his erection throb painfully at the thought. His pants were in a bunch around his ankles now, and his dick was already peeping out of his boxers, glistening at the tip and straining against the thin fabric.

"Ah, I also knew that what you lacked in height, you _had_ to make up in length." Blaine's nostrils flared at the shallow jab and he ground his lips fiercely against Sebastian's neck again. He was going to punish him for that jab, he was going to make the boy scream. All he managed to get out of Sebastian was a small, whispered chuckle, however, before he had moved down to easily pluck Blaine's hardness out over the rim of his boxers and wasted no time in wrapping his lips around his head. "Fuck!" Blaine growled before he could stop himself.

_You can have my isolation…  
>You can have the hate that it brings…<em>

Blaine looked down at the way his roommate was moving his mouth up the down the length of him and the way his back arched and his ass looked so good sticking out at the edge of the chair…And he couldn't believe he was doing this; cheating on his boyfriend in a fit of drunken hate-sex. It was so fucking raunchy, so dirty, so wrong and it turned Blaine on in ways he couldn't imagine. Or maybe that was just Sebastian throating him, Blaine couldn't really tell. He just tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair and gripped him tightly and threw his head back, enjoying every little shot of pleasure the blowjob was sending through his body while he still could.

Sebastian had reached down and began undoing his own pants, pulling his perfect ass up off the chair to slide them down. Blaine watched intently as the clothes came off, waiting for Sebastian to remove his underwear as well. When he didn't immediately comply, Blaine snapped at him with a course voice that almost scared himself. "Take them off." His commanding voice obviously hadn't bothered Sebastian, however, because he quickly pulled them down as well, returning to Blaine's dick with a new fervor as Blaine reveled in his nakedness. Sebastian twirled his tongue around Blaine's head, pressing him up into his cheek and sucking deeply. He wanted to compare him to Kurt; for something inside him to realize that he liked sleeping with Kurt so much more than this, but he would be lying to himself. Blaine was too drunk for the idea to hurt, though. It was just a passing thought – Something he was absent-mindedly noting as his hands travelled from Sebastian's hair down his back, straining to touch that ass…

_You can have my absence of faith…  
>You can have my everything…<em>

"You want it?" Sebastian had pulled his mouth away from Blaine and looked up at him. Blaine didn't say anything, just stood rooted in the spot, not wanting what Sebastian had been doing to him to ever stop. He had never done anything like this. He felt like he could fuck for the entire night and not get tired of it.

Sebastian picked himself up off of the chair and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, turning and shoving him down into chair, then climbing on top of Blaine so that his own dick was quivering in the sticky air between them. "Do it." Sebastian nigh-demanded the same way Blaine had commanded Sebastian to remove his underwear, and apparently he was a little too slow to respond because Sebastian slung his hands behind Blaine's head and guided him with a rugged tug until Blaine was sucking Sebastian's dick, and really getting into it, too. Blaine had had plenty of experience giving blowjobs, and he put his experience to work, still determined to make Sebastian squirm like he never had before. Blaine was going to be that one fuck he'll never forget. The one Sebastian would have to fantasize about when he screwed other guys because nothing would compare to the orgasm Blaine was going to put him through, only to never give it to him again. This was payback in it's most gruesome form, and it took the form of tender little nibbles up the length of Sebastian's dick and Blaine staring up intently at Sebastian as he delicately licked the precum from his tip, only to plunge the whole thing in his mouth unexpectedly.

_(Help me...)  
>You tear down my reason…<em>

Sebastian was putting up a good fight, but Blaine knew he'd break him. The normally suave boy was tensing his entire his body and seemed to be having trouble keeping himself steady on top of Blaine, bracing himself on Blaine's shoulders and digging his fingernails into his flesh. That pretty face had contorted and changed with every stroke, and he was biting his lip so hard it had turned white under the pressure. Sebastian's breathing was heavy and sporadic and he knew he was trapping all the noises he wanted to make in the base of his throat.

Determined, Blaine reached around and grabbed Sebastian's ass, spreading it without a second thought so that his guitar-calloused fingers rested at his entrance. Sebastian bucked into Blaine's mouth and let out a loud gasp, and Blaine looked up at Sebastian with the most greedy, mischievous eyes. He messaged around the entrance for awhile, sucking at Sebastian in different tempos, sliding his lips across him hard and fast only to promptly tune it down to a near stop, flitting his tongue across his base. Sebastian leaned into Blaine and groaned deeply, and Blaine was sure there would be bruises on his shoulders next morning.

"Fucking do it." Sebastian tried to command, but his voice was weak with pleasure. Blaine pressed a finger teasingly against Sebastian's ass. "You don't want it bad enough." Blaine replied, pulling off on Sebastian and paying attention to Sebastian's head again, which was constantly producing new precum now, making Blaine's lips sticky with it as the smell filled his nose and intoxicated him. So fucking raunchy. So fucking dirty.

_(Help me...)  
>It's your sex I can smell<br>(Help me...)_

Blaine plunged a finger into Sebastian's ass and throated him at the same time, and that was when Blaine knew that all the power was being held by him now. That was all Sebastian could take, and he let out a loud, drawn-out moan and Blaine felt his dick pulse needily in his mouth. He moved his finger inside Sebastian, letting the other boy decide whether he wanted to buck into his mouth or back onto his finger, and, by the way Sebastian was squirming, it looked like he couldn't decide. Well, it looked like Blaine was going to have to decide for him. He slid another finger in, a bit rougher this time, and quickened his pace. Sebastian bucked backward and

"Blaine…" The quivering way in which Sebastian said his name gave him such an intense satisfaction, and the feeling of knowing he could do anything to Sebastian and the boy would beg for more made his own dick throb. Why was being in a position of power so damn hot? Alcohol, Blaine immediately chalked it up to, but he knew it was more than that. It was the fact that he felt like he was putting someone in their rightful place by making them need him so desperately that made it so fulfilling. This wouldn't turn him on with Kurt. No. He could never do something like this with Kurt. Sex with Kurt was about the unification of two souls in love, and it would just feel wrong bringing something like this into the bedroom with him.

But Sebastian deserved it, Blaine thought as the boy rode his fingers, which he was thrusting in to the knuckle now, Sebastian's breathe hitching and his muscles clenching. He would never get this again, and it was so good for him, and Blaine knew he had fucking won.

_You make me perfect…  
>Help me become somebody else<em>

"More." Sebastian leaned down and whined it into Blaine's ear, snaking a hand in between them to grip Blaine's dick tightly. "I want you so fucking bad, Anderson." He pumped Blaine with ease, even though Blaine hadn't slowed his finger's pace at all. Blaine choked on his breath as the other boy fiddled with him, but refused to give in, instead channeling the energy into making Sebastian want it even more than he already did. "No you don't. You just want to cum." Blaine was once again surprised when, instead of continuing to beg, Sebastian laughed mischievously and pulled himself off of Blaine's fingers. "We both know that's not true, Blaine. I've wanted nothing but to fuck you since the moment I met you." Sebastian slid off of Blaine and stood up, lingering over him as he continued to talk with a coherency that baffled Blaine, considering the booze and sex.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

"Someone who just wanted a fuck wouldn't have waited like I did for you. Someone who just wanted to cum wouldn't have sent you good morning _texts every morning for months" _Sebastian grabbed Blaine's sides and yanked at him, and Blaine, surprised by Sebastian's emotional forwardness, obeyed. However, as soon as he had stood up Sebastian put more pressure on Blaine and hurdled his body over to the bed, placing a steady palm between Blaine's shoulder blades and bending him over. Blaine grunted in response and fought against the rough way he was being handled, though he knew that if he really tried he could break away. He just…wasn't.

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

Sebastian spat on his fingers and rubbed them around Blaine's entrance, and, letting them linger there, he leaned his body over Blaine's and put his lips up to his ear. "I think it's you who just wants to cum, Blaine. You're lonely without your boyfriend to dote on, but you also don't have to worry about the short leash he keeps you on either. Not this far away." Blaine turned to look at Sebastian and opened his mouth to defend his boyfriend, but it dawned on him that he wasn't in the position to fight when Sebastian quickly slid two wet fingers deep into Blaine, causing him to curl his fists around the sheets and lunge forward.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

"Stop." Blaine grunted as he continued to finger him hard and fast, which actually felt really uncomfortable, especially after Sebastian had slapped him so hard with the reality of the situation. Things were less sexy now, and instead it horrified Blaine. How could he do this to Kurt? He didn't want this anymore. He wasn't achieving anything tonight except cheating on his boyfriend; something he had sworn to himself and, more importantly to Kurt, that he would never do.

The moans Sebastian began emitting as he moved his fingers in Blaine were beginning to cloud the boy's sense of judgment again, though. It was hard to stop sex in the middle, even if you were cheating, and especially when you hadn't had it in so long and you were so intoxicated all your senses were heightened and it felt like your whole body _needed_ what was happening. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, Blaine bit his lip so hard he began to bite through skin and began riding the rhythm Sebastian was providing, trying to fuck away the guilt.

_My whole existence is flawed…_

"Fucking perfect." Mumbled Sebastian, whose dick was dribbling and throbbing against Blaine's thigh as he bucked at the sensation of Blaine's ass around his fingers. "Everything I wanted. Take me, Blaine." He pulled his fingers out and moved to flip Blaine over, but Blaine turned around before Sebastian had time to dictate the move. "Beg for it, fucker." He growled, smashing their lips together. Shuddering as he tasted himself on Sebastian's lips and the way the smell of both of them lingered so heavily between the two.

Sebastian scooted next to Blaine on the bed, not breaking the rugged kiss, and Blaine threw his hand on Sebastian's dick again, which caused the boy to groan desperately into his mouth, and deepen the kiss. Their mouths were so open and wanting and their tongues explored the back of each other's throats; a kiss that went beyond passion to releasing all of the pent-up sexual frustration Sebastian had been feeling because of Blaine for the past year and a half. Blaine ducked down and wrapped his lips around Sebastian's head again, licking and sucking it until Sebastian's entire body began to shudder in waves and he was making guttural, uncontrolled noises from the back of his throat. "Shit, shit, shit, Blaine, just do it." His voice was small and needy, having lost any authority or sassiness. He was so desperate for Blaine to have him, and Blaine relished it.

He continued to give the wildest blowjob he'd ever given, letting Sebastian squirm underneath him until the other boy was sweating and his knuckles were white against the sheets he had bunched up in his fists. "Fuck, I'm gunna cum." He gasped, arching his back and throwing his head back. "Fuck me!" He called out in a half-scream as his entire body tensed. Blaine could feel the orgasm build up in Sebastian – the way his dick was impossibly hard and was shooting extra bursts of precum into his mouth, and waited until the very last moment to pull away. He scrambled to his feet and spit onto his hands while Sebastian quickly climbed his entire body onto the bed and knelt down, presenting himself to Blaine quickly and so, so desperately. "Shit, Blaine, I need it. I can't handle it. I need it. Fuck." He was babbling out a stream of needy words and curses, his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. There wasn't a shred of dignity left in the boy, and that's when Blaine pumped his lubricated hand once over his own dick and spread Sebastian's cheeks to plunge himself deep into him.

_You get me closer to God…_

Sebastian was too far gone in his pleasure to care about words. He ground his hands into the bed and pushed himself back on Blaine, his teeth chattering as he vocalized freely. Maybe it was because he had wanted Blaine for so long, maybe it was because he was drunk and already on the edge by the time Blaine entered him, but the sex was unbearably good. It didn't have to do with their chemistry or their feelings or any of that shit. Sebastian Smythe was just getting his ass fucked hard and ruthlessly by Blaine Anderson, and it felt so good he didn't know how his body was going to handle it when he actually did orgasm.

Blaine was finally giving into the sex as well. He had a steady grip on Sebastian's hips and was smacking up against him with such a profoundly pornographic sound of flesh against flesh it inspired heavy grunts. The way Sebastian was clenching and tightening around him and how he squirmed underneath him was something Blaine didn't think he'd ever forget. It was worth it, Blaine convinced himself. This was the best, most grotesque sex he ever had and certainly would ever have, and it was so fantastic because the man screaming out his name had wanted this fuck so badly for so long. It would be the one secret he'd bring to the grave. No one ever had to know.

Blaine furrowed his brow as the sweat rolled down his face and he moaned with new intensity. Sebastian reached up and shakily jerked his own dick and Blaine could see that it wasn't that fluid way he had used on him earlier. It was desperate, broken strokes – Whatever he could muster to do between the waves of anticipated orgasm rolling through his body and hard thrusts of Blaine to squeeze in that little extra burst that would push him over the edge. He slowed to a near stop and leaned over Sebastian, who craned his neck back to have their faces close, obviously anticipating Blaine's practiced tongue. But instead Blaine put his lips right up against his ear and said "Promise me you'll never tell a soul or I swear to God, Sebastian, I will get up and fucking leave you here."

_Through every forest…  
>Above the trees…<em>

Sebastian managed a little smirk, which looked strange on Sebastian's sweat-soaked, sex-mussed face. "You couldn't leave. You need it as bad as I do." No. That was not something Blaine wanted to hear. Keeping this a secret from Kurt was more important than any orgasm, so Blaine wasted no time in proving his point. Without another word, he swiftly pulled out of Sebastian and clumsily moved toward his boxers. "I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone." Sebastian had turned around, still on his knees, and looked at Blaine with pained wide eyes. His whole body hurt from the come-down, and his dick felt like it was going to fall off, the tease of an orgasm still pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. Blaine glared at him back.

"You don't mean it. Finish yourself off." Blaine said gruffly, newly serious as he tripped a little while trying to pull the underwear on. Sebastian was serious too, however, and he hopped off the bed and scampered over to Blaine. He cupped the other boy's head in his hands and locked their eyes for a still, tense moment before kissing Blaine's lips. Sebastian kept his tongue to himself, though, because this kiss was a pact. He moved his lips against Blaine's with a softness Blaine didn't think Sebastian possessed, and he realized it was the same way Kurt kissed him. When he pulled away, Sebastian locked their eyes again.

"I mean it." He whispered, and they looked at each other for a long while, both taken aback by the emotional attachment they had shared in the kiss. Blaine convinced himself he wouldn't remember it in the morning, though. Just another one of those drunk faux-feelings. It was enough to convince Blaine, however, and he wasted no time in pushing Sebastian back to the bed and lining himself up with the old Warbler again, who moaned just as wildly the minute he was penetrated.

The sex went on for longer than both of them had anticipated, and they both had long ago abandoned their sense of time when Blaine began to feel his legs shake and a pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck…I-I'm gunna…" Blaine squinted his eyes shut and thrusted hard into Sebastian, causing him to squirm and groan underneath him. "Do it." Sebastian whined, pushing into Blaine's movements as he quickened his pace. They were both panting heavily and their bodies were drenched with sweat. There were red marks on Sebastian's hips Blaine gripped him and Sebastian had practically torn the sheets off his bed.

_Within my stomach…  
>Scraped off my knees…<em>

Blaine continued to move impossibly fast with stilted, uncontrollable groans and Sebastian snapped at him again, arching his back. "Fucking do it, _please!_" And the minute he said it, Sebastian could feel Blaine double over him and his dick thrust into him roughly, letting himself go while he was as deep as possible. Sebastian ground his teeth as Blaine made inhuman noises, ejaculating in sticky waves over his own chest and sheets. They rode their orgasms until the pleasure became too much to handle, and finally Blaine slowly pulled out and flopped down next to Sebastian. For a few solid minutes they just laid there, facing opposite directions and breathing desperately, trying to recover their sex-worn bodies. Blaine was too tired to feel anything. There was time to be ashamed in the morning. Sebastian was the one who finally broke the silence, turning around and glancing down at Blaine's naked body,

"I always thought I'd be the one who topped." He joked, but tiredly and without commitment. Blaine turned his head and glared at him.

_I drink the honey, inside your hive..._

"I hate you." He spat, just as weakly.

"And so it shall always be." Sebastian came back at him quickly, but apparently it wasn't half as amusing to Blaine as it was to him, because the other boy rolled himself up and fumbled to his own bed, not even bothering to put clothes on as he climbed under the blankets. Sebastian smiled softly to himself, reaching for the box of tissues on his nightstand and cleaning his sheets and self up before mimicking his roommate.

"I'll have to get to get you that drunk more often." He called out sleepily, peering over his covers at the tangled mess of curly black hair. Blaine didn't respond. He took that as a maybe and rolled over, closing his eyes.

_You are the reason I stay alive..._


End file.
